


Sudden debriefing

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday speeches, Cape Caem (Final Fantasy XV), Established OT4, Food, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Noctis, In a rush, It's a morning party, M/M, Multi, Nap cuddles, No Beta, Polyamory, Still made the deadline!, Surprise Party, cakes, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Cor had called them up and told them he had a very important thing to debrief. They were told to get there immediately and with the sun setting, it'll very late at night. Hopefully, they had enough sleep to concentrate in the next morning.But it wasn't what Noctis thought it was.





	Sudden debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Need sleep. Just a 10 minutes to midnight. Woohoo.

They were on the way to Caem. Apparently, Cor was there and he wanted everyone there for a debriefing. It sounded serious and they were asked to leave immediately. That was quite odd but Ignis, having no evidence that indicated a trap or anything of that type, simply relented but with full precautions of an ambush.

Gladio was less than happy if it was so, considering his sister is there.

 It was going to be way past into the wee hours of the night when they get there but hopefully, they could get some shut eye and concentrate on the debriefing the next morning.

Noctis barely remembered getting inside the Caem house except for a vague feeling of being lifted like a sack of potatoes. Next, he felt was noise and something cold poking him.

He shied away from whatever it was with an annoyed groan.

“-oct, come on! We’re late!” Prompto whispered louder and much more coherent than before. “Cor is going to skin our asses if you don’t get down now.”

At the mention of Cor, he sat upright. “Where’s Specs?” He asked groggily asked as he got to his feet.

“He’s downstairs.” He told him as he got his tank top on. “Stalling.” He added with emphasized hiss. He looked like he had just got out of shower.

Noctis was fumbling with his pants as Prompto was done. To get things moving on, Prompto got him his boots. A bit of swearing and some retaliatory swats later, they were out of the door.

“Where are they?” Noctis asked as Prompto carefully dragged him by the hand down the stairs.

“Just follow me!” Prompto chirped happily.

At that point, he knew something was off but he didn’t have time to think before Prompto reached the door.

The light made him wince as the next sound made him dumbstruck.

“SURPRISE!” Came deafening roar from outside.

As his eyes adjusted and his mind caught up with the situation, he felt his jaw drop.  

Outside, everyone was there. Not only the Insomnians but so was Cid and Cindy, Dave, Dino and even Takka.

Prompto was laughing at him by the door before he once again took the dazed Noctis’s hand. “Happy Birthday, Noct” He snuck in with a surreptious kiss to his cheeks before he pulls him towards the cheering crowd.

“Birthday?” He managed to blurt out in realisation as a blush caught his cheeks but a smile was on his lips. He had barely thought of it with Cor’s call.

A table was set outside with food and draped with the royal colours of gold and black with Iris, Cindy and Talcott sprinkling confetti and yelling Happy Birthday. It was full of laughter and smile, no matter how much Cid tried to hide his.

“Happy Birthday, Highness.” Ignis came first as Gladio followed up. “Yeah, Happy Birthday, Noct.” They both gave simultaneously kiss on his cheeks, leaving him spluttering before gently leading him to the head of the table. The three of them then seated themselves nearest to him.

“Now, now. Settle down.” Came Cor’s clear voice over the din of excited chatter and interested rumbling, effectively quietening everyone down.

“Seeing as the celebrated royal is here-“ Cor began.

“Just cut to the chase, Cor!” Came Cid’s grumpy reply earning a few laughs even an amused smile from the Immortal himself.

“As I was saying.” He said as the laughter died a bit. “Now that the birthday boy is here, let us all wish him a happy birthday.”

“Oh, me, me, me, sir!” Talcott frantically waved at him.

“Be my guest, Talcott.” He responded a he took a cup for a drink.

“Ok, everyone.” He said excitedly, scrambling over his chair for height. Noctis could already see that Monica had gotten of her chair in case she needed to catch the boy. “On the count of three. One, two, three!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NOCTIS!” Everyone shouted and once again confetti’s were thrown in the air. Actually, there was a scrambled din at the end as some wished using Noctis’s name while other had used an assortment of nicknames and title.

Noctis laughed in contentment at that but raised his hand in applause. “Thanks everyone!” He shouted back as they devolved into laughs and chatter. “Thank you, you guys. I really mean it.” He said as he stood up from seat, nearly tripping on a stray cup.

“Uh..” He began sheepishly as the noise died down to concentrate on him. “It’s been hard but we managed to pull through.” He said sincerely as he looked to the expectant crowd in front of them. He was really trying not to fidget and fall back to the rehearsed speech he always had for his birthday since he was in school. The thought of recent events and what the future might hold for him gave him a feeling that he should speak something from himself.

“I…never would have gotten this far without everyone here.” He continued fondly. “Literally.” He said as he gave a pointed look to Cindy and Cid. “Friends were found and lost.” He said solemnly. “We found a sanctuary where we could hold this, thanks to…” He faltered before steeling himself with a gulp. The thought of his father still heavy in his heart. “My dad and his friends before me.” He said as he gave pointed looks at Cid and Cor. It was brief because he getting even more nervous.

“But most of all…” He said as smile crept into his face. “Thanks for the party.” He said honestly, just blurted whatever it was in his head.

That earned a few crows and raised glasses as they all responded to his speech.

Noctis fell to his seat, rather than sat on it. The nerves from earlier getting to him.

“Now, let’s eat!” Takka shouted from his seat.

It was an enjoyable feast to say the least. He managed to catch up with the rest, got a few soda spilled on him and ate so much cake, he was getting a sugar coma out of it. Thankfully, Ignis had the foresight to keep plain water nearby to wash it down. A modest pile of presents waited for him as they brought him over to the free end of the table and showed it them. He was overwhelmed to say the least.

It was noon when the party dispersed. Part in trying to chase the daylight back home and partly because it had gotten too hot. The party area was abandoned until it was cooler or someone had woken up from their siesta. Plus, being full of food and good wishes made it far more likely for a siesta to take place.

Ignis was the one to sigh. They had all showered before tumbling into bed.

Noctis gave a curious sound at that.

“I really hope I will have help for the clean-up.” Ignis said with a knowing smile.

That earn a chuckle from everyone. “We’ll help, Iggy.” Prompto assured before a yawn interrupted him. “Nap, first.”

Noctis gave a rigorous nod at that while Gladio gave an acknowledging hum.

Gladio curled an arm over the Advisor, hoping to help him fall asleep. “Sleep.” He said groggily.

With that, everyone slept for their naps.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will be coming to fix this later.
> 
> Edit 2 Sept 2018 : I think I've fixed most of it.


End file.
